Ask the characters questions
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: I've kidnapped the Naruto characters so please ask them questions! sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, nejiten R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hello everybody! I request that all of you kind reviewers ask questions for my "friends" to answer. See, theyr'e right over there!**

**Sasuke : ugh, my head hurts...**

**Naruto: why the heck did this scary girl kidnap us?**

**Shikamaru: I have no idea...**

**Enough of them... look at this, you ask as many questions as you please, just no flames on the pairings, or else when i make smores with them, I WON'T GIVE ANY TO YOU! R&R because if I don't get any i'll delete it TT**

**THANKS**

**sasusakuislife**


	2. Sasuke's an idiot?

**Wow everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all, and I GIVE SMORES TO ALL OF YOU REVEIWERS! Okay, on to the questions**

Me: okay, first we have a set of questions from... Kael Hyun!

Naruto- How many Shadow Clones does it usually take you to learn a new technique?

Naruto: ummmm, normally around ummmmmmm... one million.

Sasuke: O.o Dobe... you still are a big idiotic weakling aren't you?

Naruto: nah, half of them are only there for company...

Sasuke:-.-'

Me: ooooookay... next question!

Sasuke- Okay, first of all: I hope you die in the most painful way possible, you traitor. As for my question: How big of an idiot are you? You're obviously a big one for missing the important part of your father's praise.

Sasuke: I'm not an idiot... I was a little child who could only see his brother being better than him... HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT TT? pouts

Sakura: Sasuke... It's okay...

Sasuke: WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SASUKE-KUN?!? hyperventilates

Sakura: --'

Me: Oh Shika! next question's for you!

Shikamaru: troublesome...

Shikamaru- You should so hook up with Temari, she's way better than Ino... Besides, I think she's better suited for Chouji... after yo two thoroughly explain why Chouji eats the way he does... I swear sometimes I think she's even denser than Naruto... Anyways, for my question: What's your favorite kind of cloud.

Shikamaru: ummm blushes I don't even like Ino, she's too superficial. As for Temari, blushes again maybe... And I like clouds that aren't troublesome.

Ino: I DON'T EVEN LIKE CHOUJI, I WANT SHIKA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!! goes to her emo corner

me: anyways... thanks for the questions Kael... they're quite cough interesting... reveiw again, I'd love to have you on again anytime! Now we have... BRATROCKER!!! That's strange... all of the questions are for me... okay shoot!

o cooly! i have question! Why is Sasuke an idiot?!? why is his hair shaped like chiken's butt?!?! can i kill ino?!?! grins evilly Why is Sasuke's brother hotter than he is?!?! And why so many friggin fillers! AH! hehehe!...can i have a smore now?! D

Me: okay! First off Sasuke's an idiot because he wishes to be one, Sasuke's hair is shaped like a chicken's glute because he cuts his own hair smirk and sorry, but I need Ino for other chapters.D: Sorry! and Itachi is hotter than Sasuke because he's not currently emo, and there are fillers because there has to be something inbetween the major points

Sasuke: NOW I FEEL EVEN WORSE!!!!

Me: srry Sasuke... Thanks BRATROCKER! come on back anytime! now we have... PeacefulWarrior82!

So Shikamaru, how are you and Temari gonna make it work since you live in different villages?

Shikamaru: umm... well... erm... TEMARI WILL ANSWER!

Temari: erm... I guess Gaara will have to come to speak with Tsunade sooner or later... so yeah...

Hinata, you do know Naruto is a jinchuuriki right? Is that gonna affect your relationship?

Hinata: umm... w-well, N-naruto-kun told me t-that he'd be as c-careful as p-possible, and I-i l-love him a l-lot, so I g-guess it w-won't affect us a-at a-all

Me: okay TT' thanks Warrior. reveiw again. Thanks for the questions! I'll update when I get at least 3 more reveiws. BYE

sasusakuislife


	3. OMG! SAKURA FAINTED!

**Sniff, I'm very dissapointed in you guys! Only two reviews????!! Now I'll have to ask my own questions as well to fill in the void of empty-holedness if it happens again! ok, I don't own naruto kay?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

First, ahem, comment, is from Kyel Hyun again! Sooo here it is!

Ok I would like to make a retort to Sasuke, A.K.A "The Meanie (srry, don't use cussing on this Kyel TTTT) of Konoha" (My own little nickname for him (feel free to tell me what you think of it Naruto)), you say and I quote "I was a little child who could only see his brother being better than him" Your ather said after witnessing (This is a close summarization of it) "Good job Sasuke. For all our sake, do not follow your brother's footsteps, carve your own path" (again i cant deirect quote hear but still) Thus, you have fallen STRAIGHT INTO ITACHI'S GRASP (I hope you're taking notes Naruto, this could help you on the mental psycology part of the next fight (Shikimaru, if he isn't please keep some notes handy after this is all done)) Thus, ou are an idiot beound Naruto's idiosy (morally speaking here)

Sasuke looked onto the paper and started to mumble something about "me bashers" and "chidori their butts". "Sorry about Sasuke's meanness, he's just upset," Sakura replied

Next up is... shadox!!!

Well I don't really think Sakura should go with Sasuke, but they make a pretty cute couple.As for my question, it's : WHEN WILL SASUKE ASK SAKURA OUT?

Sakura blushed profusely while Sasuke left his emo corner and blushed a little and whispered, "Wait, I'll ask now." "Sakura," he asked. "Huh?" she replied. "Will you go out with me?" he questioned. Sakura responded by fainting.

hehe... srry gotta go now and wake Sakura up so she can respond to Sasuke's question! c ya l8ter!


	4. A Very Violent Sasuke

**Thank god guys! I got some great questions! Just keep on asking great questions and I'll get chapters out asap!!! I don't own Naruto, because if I did, there would be a lot more sasusaku!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

First up is... BRATROCKER!!!!

FINALLY he asks her out! Lol! Anyways, i have better questions. Now so...yeah!

1. Naruto- Why do you only summon frogs and not other cool animals

like...wolves or something?!?!

2. (Ok this is a comment not a question.) ...i know someone who likes you coughcough

shay shay

3. Shino- has Akamaru ever eaten one of your bugs?!?!

4. Itachi- Why do you need Sasuke's eyes? I mean, it's called glasses! Then again,

that wold make Sasuke way hotter!

5. Ino- Why are you a loser?!?!

6. Hinata- Can u say one sentence without stuttering?!?!

7. everyone & anyone...DO U HAVE COOKIES?!?!?!...or a monster?!?!?!

Naruto immediatley looked at the question and started heavily crying. "You don't think frogs are cool?" he asked. "You hath shunned the froggy wallet!!!" He cheered up thiugh as soon as he saw the comment. "Really? Is it Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sasuke then turned angrily to Naruto and growled protectivley, "Stop thinking my girlfriend likes you dobe!" Sasuke then proceeded by tying Naruto up to a flagpole and gagging him. Shino looked at his question and said, "Many times." Kiba looked releived and said, "So that's why he was barfing up bugs all of last week!" Itachi got very mad and said, "Because FLB (foolish little brother) is hotter than me!!!". Ino started to cry and said, "I'm not a loser!!!!" Hinata said, "I-i d-don't quite k-know..." Everybody responded to the last question with a "WE WISH!!!"

Next is... Tour Guide62!!!!

Hey I'm Tour Guide62. And this is my Trainee!

Trainee: Um, Hi.

These are are questions:

Sauske and Ino: Why do you to have emo corners? Runs up to both of them and

slashes their wrists.hahaha.

Trainee: Sir was that wise?

Me: No one knows Bob.

Trainee: My name is not Bob sir it's...

Me: We don't have time for that Snoop.

Trainee: Sir my name is...

Naruto: Why do you were orange? And do you have ADHD?

Sakura...

Trainee: Not the Scary Fan Girl. runs and hides in the closet and starts

crying.

Sakura (a.k.a. the S.F.G.): YOU SHAVED OF GAARA'S EYEBROWS AND GAVE THEM TO

SAUSKE AS A GIFT BUT HE DIDN'T WANT THEM SO YOU GAVE THEM TO LEE TO ADD TO HIS

COLLECTION OF EYBROWS, DIDN'T YOU!?!?

Me: Ok, That's all. I have to get my Trainee out of the closet. HAHAHA

Trainee: I'm not gay sir.

Sasuke and Ino looked at their wrists where they were slashed and immediatley decided to stop being emo. Naruto said, "my mommy said that cows would fall in love with me if I wore orange, and I do if it stands for all dgs have diabetes!" Sakura started by saying, "umm, I didn't shave off Gaara's eyebrows... AND WHAT? LEE HAS AN EYEBROW COLLECTION?". Sasuke then attempted to kill the trainee and yelled, "No insulting my girlfriend!!!!"

Finally, we have... sco23!!!!

Dear Itachi, Have you ever ued tsukiyomi on a girl, and if you didn't, how would you torture her?

Itachi smirked and replied, "Actually, I did use it on FLB's girlfriend... and I killed her over and over again!" Sasuke tackled him and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?!? I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER!!!!" **(a/n- Sasuke is being very violent huh?) **

Thanks for reviewing guys! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get more reviews!!! c ya!


	5. Cookies!

**Sorry for not updating lately, but I was grounded, so yah... On to asking questions! DON'T OWN IT!**

**--**

First is meh great friend... Mewxretasu!!

:O SasuSaku! MAI GAWD! (xD)

QUESTION TIME THEN.

x

Sakura, hello. Sit down and have a cookie. offers purple cookie Yeah, it's purple. It's my favorite color!

How are you? Oh, that's good. I'm assuming you said that you're fine. :D Now, I have questions!

You don't have to answer if this makes you uncomfortable... but why do you keep rejecting Naruto? I think Naruto would make a very good mate for you. You see, he is so wholly dedicated to you and cares so much for you. He has saved you in countless situations and has brightened up your days. (Yes he did. Even if nobody on the show will admit it.)

So.. why? I'm sure he'd be happy if you paid more attention to him :3

I'll be talking to Naruto next. Here, have a few more cookies. Goodbye! hug

x

Hello Naruto. How are you? Here, have some of the orange cookies. They're special.. they have sparkles baked into them! :D

tries to eat one of the orange cookies before giving one to Naruto HOLY SON OF A MUFFIN! spits cookie everywhere coughcough

Heh, yeah, sorry. You can just have some of the purple cookies. The orange ones seem to have turned out terribly. :( I'm sorry.

Why is ramen your favorite food? I know it's ummy yummy and warm and either spicy or salty or peppery and is so savory and good and awesomefulishiousness... but why ramen? Curry is pretteh good too. :D Why not curry, or cookies?

Why do you love Sakura-chan so? I think you and Sakura would make a great couple, if only she responded. I can see you two getting along very well.

Is Sasuke your very best friend forever? :D

All right, that's all I have to say to you right now. Here, you can have a few more cookies. I can switch to the stripey cookies before Sasuke comes in.

Thank you!

x

Sasuke! Hello! How are you? You're fine, I hope.

Now if you don't mind, have a few of these candy-cane-striped cookies and we'll get right to questioning.

room is silent except for munching noises

All right. We'll begin. Why did you go off to Orochimaru? Was it because of his hair? I mean, he does have pretty awesome hair, but it's not worth leaving your team and your village and Hinata and--

coughcough sasuhina fan

Ahem! But he does have awesome hair, I say. So maybe you should have just asked where he got his hair done and not run away.

Are you and Hinata going to be an item later in the series? wants this so badly that she's making herself believe it's going to happen I think you guys would be great. You're so pwittyful together and you complete each other. You add confidence to her, and she gives you the care you've lacked for a lot of your life.

She is also not a fangirl. :D

Okay, away from the romance questions. Did Itachi-kun cut your hair in your famous spikymazoo style when you were little? Or did you do it yourself, spur of the moment? Or what else?

That's all, I suppose. I'll talk to Hinata next. Thank you!!

x

HAIL HINATA!!

Sakura munched on her yummlicious purple cookie while answering her question... that is until Sasuke cut her off by scoffing and saying,"Her and the DOBE? Psht, no way. Forget it. No way in eternity." He then started ranting on and on about how sasusaku kicks the butt of narusaku. Sakura managed to get in, "Ummm, I don't like Naruto like that..." (**a-n: Sorry Mew-chan, you can rant against Sasuke if you want! -) **

Naruto tried the orange cookie contrary to Mew-chan's critisism of her own cooking and passed out, but he choked out a "Like Hinata-chan..." insert blushing Hinata here

Sasuke stopped his ranting to twitch at the reviewer. "An item? NO! I barely even know Hinako!" Sakura cut in, "It's Hinata, Sasuke..." Sasuke replied, "Oh, SEE MY POINT! IF YOU WEREN'T THE CRAZY LADY'S FRIEND, I WOULD TOTALLY CHIDORI YOU!" And then Itachi (who is sadly now a ghost due to recent manga updates TTTT (BLAME SASUKE!!)) answered the last question. "He used to have uber long hair, but it all ripped off on a tree leaving the chicken butt we all know and love."

Now we have... ela5! (I'm just gonna put it in bold; IM TIRED GUYS!!)

...wow their all violent, i got to say this is quite funny.  
well for my questions are: (this for each pearson)  
naruto:do you have ramen cause im starving... - **TTTT no...**  
sasuke:what in the worlds is wrong with you?, i know you are emo and all, but see here if you want to go screaming and im avenger and i will kill my brother cause he make me be like this...(well enough of that!). ok you going out wit sakura, whoo-pi-do (dont know how to spell), will you be ok if you son turn out having pink hair? (oh and be a good boy, and dont kill yourself kid...ok)- **noooooooo! pink haired kids?**  
ino:...,yeah i thought i have a questions to her but i cant relly think of a nice one or anything that comes been nice that i been doing.** - At least you didn't bash! oink**  
sakura:im not a big fan of fangirls and fanboys,and im glad that you are over that...right! -** Me too! -**  
well...ok, here my wuestion for you...if all the guys in the anime show of naruto go love crazy for you, what will you do?- **Probably mourn for their deaths **  
neji:would you ever cut you hair, cause their ben rumers that you been cross dressing againg as a girl. ( i do like guys with long hair, i just wanted to say that) -** gasp! so YOU'RE the one who is sending death threats to my hair!!**  
tenten:if lee gets a hair cut and fixes himself, would you go out with him? - **blush**  
lee:cut with the youthfull stufs, god i just wish you will chocke with that youthfull stuff. but you are an all alright guy in my book mess up fruit loop. how much do you love sakura?-** LIKE I LOVE THE FLAMING POWER OF YOUTH!!is beat up by Sasuke**  
hinata:buck up hinata you are more then you think and after all you are the one who controls this relatioship with naruto, so show your true colors. **b-but... is cut off by the lee and sasuke battle**  
shino:i like bugs, but i hate ants! have you ever cry when a bug dies? -** yes...**  
kiba:i have a chihuha and i wanted to step on him, but i cant cause my sister wont let me...so what do i do? - ** CUDDLE IT!!**  
garra:panda,can you kill the weather man were i live, he tends to lie more then usuall? (dont worry i will pay you with a bag full of cookies, that i keep in my stash)- **coooooooooookies drool**  
temaru:when is the wedding?- **blush**  
shikamaru:same question as temari. **- faints**  
choji:share with me you bag of potatoe chips! **no! mine!**  
itachi:hey weasel face,do you love some one and tell me the truth cause i will tell everyone what you and the day you wore kisame and the 'im superstar' song. **-... how did you find that?**  
kisame:fishy boy, why are you blue?**- Itachi dyed me blue**  
sasori:are you secretly in love with deidara, un?** No- un**  
deidara:have yo ever wash you hands, yeah?** No-yeah**  
tobi:you are not special, you are meat and guts...can you even see with that mask?** Yes, cuz I'm a good boy**  
and everyone in tha akatsuki: do you guys ever do something then haging around a garage of an old man who still live in with his mother (aka pain)? **ummmm, yah?**  
and the adults of naruto:youll people are pedaphollies and pervs. **GASP**

**Me: --' okay, see you guys next time!!**

**sasusakuislife**


	6. Sasuke's drunk!

**Yay! Reviews! Well, here goes!**

OMG, my BFF reviewed!! Here you go, Topaz-chan!

Lee- are u a llama? i luvs llamas!  
Kiba- (put him in sasusakuislife or else! XD) what type of doggy is your favorite?  
Naruto- have a POPtart! (gives him POPtart)  
Ino- I don't think u r emo!  
Gaara- here's a cookie! (gives him cookie)  
I AM FEELING GENEROUS TODAY!  
Sakura- has Tsunade taught u how to summon a slug yet?  
Sasuke- (show pic of Jesse/Johan) teehee

**Lee: Yes, if being a llama means having the burning power of youth flames in eyes**

**Kiba: Choose? Ummm… panics I CAN'T CHOOSE, I'M HYPERVENTILATING, **_**OH MY GOD!!**_** faints**

**Naruto: I'm getting so many goodies!! Yayz!**

**Ino: Thanks! I can see why sasusaku-chan likes you!**

**Garra: Yummy! / I 3 u Topaz-chaaaaaaaaan!!**

**Sakura: yup! I love those lil' things!! -**

**Sasuke: - yayz! draws horns and beard on picture Now I can put it up in my I Hate Johan Shrine!! opens up door whoopsies, that's my Sakura-chan shrine! I meant this one! sticks pic on wallyay!! **_**(a/n- sorry peeps, it's an inside joke between Topaz-chan and I)**_

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun, are you drunk? **

**Sasuke: Vewwy drunk!**

**Sakura: --'**

Okay, next is… Hello.

abuseNaruto you rock!! I would date you if you weren't meant for Hinata. Question: Naruto who is your favorite sensei?

Iruka, Jiariya or Kakashi.

Question for everyone... Have you seen Naruto the Abrirged Series on you tube it really Funny.

Love ya all except Sasuke, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

**Naruto: Thank you!! - I like…. PIE!!**

**EVERYONE: bursts out in laughter YEAH, AND IT'S HILARIOUS!!**

**Sasuke: Hate you too!! -**

**Temari:Oh, god, he really is drunk…**

…Haku1013, ur next.

naruto-are u gay?? do u BELIEVE IT too? why do u love sakura instead of hinata (if i recall, she said she loved him aloud)? if u were stuck in traffic while

**Naruto: I'm not gay, and yes I do believe it too!! I 3 Hinata, Sakura-chan's merely a good friend. What?? I must know all of the question!**

**Hinata: 0/0**

Finally… Necromid675645!!

This is for Naruto:Do you remember the waterfall girl?It was mhmhmm...(mouth got ductaped)

**Naruto: WHO?? I MUST KNOW!!**

**Ok, bye! R&R!!**

**sasusakuislife**


	7. NaruHina and Puberty

From: EnchantedTopaz

Hello again, since u haven't posted any more to this, I thought u might need some more people to ask questions! SO!

Tsunade: Were you the one who gave Sasu-kun da alcohol?

Naruto: I got you and Hina-chan tickets to an amusement park! Happy early Valentine's Day!

Kakashi: Which of your three students do you think will accomplish da most?

Gai and Lee: Did you two wear matching orange spandex for Halloween?

TenTen: Have you and Neji-kun been on a date yet?

Everyone: May candy fall from a piñata into your waiting arms! LOL!

**Tsunade chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, duh! Who else would? The Third Hokage's ghost?" Out of nowhere, a loud, ghostly moaning sound came. After a moment of silence, Tsunade said with wide eyes, "Wow. Creepy.**

**Naruto squealed in delight. "Thanks Topaz-Chan!!**

**Kakashi looked very uncomfortable before saying. "They're all pretty." All three members of Team Seven yelled in protest at this.**

**Gai and Lee showed everybody all of their pictures of them trick-or-treating in their orange spandex. :P**

**TenTen blushed. "Uh… no…"**

**Naruto ate all of the candy and got a belly ache. XD**

From: Himynameismyname

Sakura: What is it about Sasuke that you love?

Naruto: If I give you a bowl of ramen will you ask Hinata out?

Sasuke: How come in the show your quiet and emo, but in this fic ur hyper, violent, and crazy?

Ten Ten: Aren't you supposed to like Neji? (plz say u do!)

Gaara: Why are you the hottest character but I am the only one who thinks so?

Ino: Chouji is the only one who will ever love you. Can plz just except that and fall in love with him?

Shikamaru: Will it be too troublesome to have kids with Temari?

**Sakura giggled. "Well, I love his hair and his eyes and his smirk and his voice and his skin and…" Naruto cut in on her rant, "Just warning you, this is a LONG list…"**

**Naruto grinned, "Hey Hinata, you wanna go out with me??" Hinata fainted, and then Naruto asked, "Ramen, please?"**

**Sasuke waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Because they cut out all of my good moments… If you get what I mean. Sakura, you were in a lot of those, weren't you?" Sakura only blushed a very bright red.**

**TenTen nodded, making sure that Neji wasn't looking beforehand.**

**Gaara stared at you, before winking.**

**Ino snorted, "EWWW!! But he's **_**chubby!**_**" Chouji then ran over her.**

**Shikamaru sighed, before replying, "Oh, as long as she doesn't, like, puke all over me or something…**

From: Princess Ice Crystal

Naruto- I know who the waterfall girl is! It's Hinata!

Sasuke- Are you drunk? Anyway, have you raped Sakura before, and would you if you had a chance?

Ino- YOU SUCK! YOU'LL NEVER GET SHIKAMARU

Temari- Hey, will you kiss Shikamaru, Temari?

shikamaru- says same thing, but will he kiss Temari?

kiba- Would you go out with me because I love dogs, and your my fave -pats akumaru and sees my husky come- So will you?

Sakura- I used to like KibaSaku, but now I'm hooked to SasuSaku -dodges Sasuke attacking me-

Shikamaru, I think you should so hook up with Temari. (hates shikaino!)

(pushes temari on shikamaru face to face =D)

Sakura, I think you're awesome and why are you flat-chested first?

Shino, I'm afraid of bugs!

Neji, when are you going to ask out Tenten? (nejiten fan)

Hinata, why do you have a huge crush on Naruto? (also a naruhina fan)

Sasuke, Why in your name does it have gay in it? Are you gay?

**Naruto was blasting loud music into his ears. Therefore, he did not hear this revelation. ;)**

"**I'm not drunk anymore… Nope. Never have, never will." Sasuke smirked.**

"**Ugh, don't drink the Haterade!" Ino exclaimed.**

**Temari blushed.**

**Shikamaru blushed, as well.**

**Kiba grinned. "Ok, cool! I like your dog!"**

**Sakura smiled a little confusedly. "Okay…?" Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his recliner chair. "Meh, I won't attack you. Converted fans are cool, too."**

**Shikamaru and Temari started making out. XD**

**Sakura blushed, "Oh, thanks! But, I was flat chested because… I hadn't started puberty…?" Sasuke grinned proudly, "Well, I guess she's gone through it now!"**

**Shino gave you a nice non-buggy bug.**

**Neji blushed, and then proceeded to run off to fix his hair.**

**Hinata is currently unconscious.**

**Sasuke glared, "I'm not gay. :P"**

From: Lexia Tsukiyomi 14

Does Kakashi like anyone...like Anko maybe? *snicker snicker*

Kakashi is awesome. Has he ever been without a mask? I WANNA SEE.!

I am not a fangirl. *gives Kakashi a cherry pie. YAYZ!*

Does Neji like TenTen?

**Kakashi smiled, "Heck yes, I like Anko! And I sent you a picture of me without my mask. And YAY PIE!!**

**Neji was still hogging the bathroom fixing his hair.**

**- -**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the lack of updates… I want 5 more reviews before the next update, kay?**

**~Candy**


End file.
